Mother of White
by HushChildAndRead
Summary: There's a twist in the things that we all thought we could cover up with logic, perhaps the pawns were dreaming to be set free again. Meeting the one person that sparked one ounce of feelings through their veins. What would you say if Kanna wasn't alone after all?
1. Chapter 1

The warm yet comforting fingers curled against her hair bringing her in closer than previously in hopes to keep the child warm and safe against all odds. Crumbled walls surrounding the pillars of ground sharply jabbing at the child's feet as she snuggled deeper into her mother's hold.

No tears or fear flashed through their eyes for they never truly knew the feeling that seemed to consume the humans that plagued the world. Pure white soft as a feather hair draped protectively onto the child that tightened her grip on the only family she had left. Years had gone by since their race of demons had been demolished though they were a strong breed they were no match for what had come and still remained. The fatherless child could only seek comfort between her mothers cold yet warm embrace. The ShiryōYokai meaning the dead spirit demon a powerful breed of daiyokai never to be trifled with, that is until two short years ago when they were whipped into almost clear extinction.

The child's mother pulled back slightly to face her daughter, red eyes burning black eyes.

"You must do one thing, run and never look back-"

Her child opened her mouth.

"No."

The woman let out a noise that sounded similar to a chuckle, "I will find you one day, love. You are my daughter, my most prized possession. When I gave birth to you it was so you could thrive in this world as a powerful ShiryōYokai perhaps even better than your late father."

Slight admiration flashed through the child's deep dark black pools as her mother caressed her head hearing the crash of the front gate fall.

"Go! Go! my child!"

The little girl scurried her feet up sparring on last glance towards her mother flashing an image of her once more. From her mother's tall curvy body, her pale yet glowing skin as it gleamed over her pure white Kimono, drapes of equally pure white hair spilled down to the bottom of her waist, a beautiful mother is what she was, no matter how emotionless her species of demons was said to be. The child knew that her mother and only her mother could make her feel warm again.

"Please be safe, my beautiful Kanna."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mama." _

_Lady Shigemi looked towards her young child from where she sat on the corner of her bed. Her dear child peering from the opening door pushing it open with great strength seeing as she was only five in human years. _

_Lady Shigemi offered a small gentle gaze towards her pride and joy as she stumbled, walking up to her mother. _

_Shigemi's red eyes remained soft as she stretched over to pick up her daughter in her arms. "What is the matter, my child?" _

_"Mama, why hasn't Daddy come home? Is he still busy?" Kanna reached her fingers wrapping them around her mother's hair. _

_Lady Shigemi placed a hand on her daughter's head, "Your father has gone somewhere where he'll be happy, love. I don't think he'll come home, my child." _

_As the truth seeped through her mother's mouth Kanna's black eyes saddened, "I know Mama I just miss him." _

_Lady Shigemi embraced her daughter into her cold body, instantly filling with warmth at the touch of her child. _

_"Do not worry my child I will be there for you. Forever and always." _

* * *

Without even needing to think much, Kanna could sense Naraku calling for her. She didn't want to think of him as her 'Master' but undeniably she was tied to him, that is until her mother would come and take her in her hold.

Kanna offered a blank gaze towards her 'Master' as he sat with his arms folded over his lap, "Yes Naraku?"

Naraku's deep red eyes fell on her form as she walked silently into the room, after one year of keeping her in his hold. Not once did it cross his mind that her mother would come for the child because he had made it his goal to find her dead.

"Check up on Kagura."

"Very well."

Shigemi could feel the pull of the human souls, her beast itching to consume their souls without a second glance to replenish her energy. Shigemi jumped off of the branch she had been resting on, falling softly onto the ground without a sound.

**_"Hungry. Hungry. Want. Take. Must see Kanna." _**

Shigemi's eyes narrowed in the slightest way yet she complied with the bidding her beast was forcing her to commit. Not in the year that she had been traveling to find her child had she followed the order's of her beast, it's hunger angered her to an extent that she would never show. 'You will not tell me what to do, but just this once I shall comply with what you are asking seeing as I am being to loose my strength'

Her beast, she noted remained quiet when she had finished her retort making her sigh although it was unheard. "Damn beast."

Urging her feet to move forward against the muddy floor Shigemi kicked the ground she walked on, jumping into the sky. Air brushed against her skin as she opened her red gleaming eyes studying her surroundings until her eyes fell on a small village.

Shigemi stared down at the village with unreadable eyes. "That will have to do." Jumping from tree to tree Shigemi pushed forward as she flew to the sky landing on the tall tops of a village building. The soft warming breeze brushed against her making her long as pure-as-it-could-ever-be white hair swish to one side continuing to flow. The soft breeze wanted to make her scowl, it was too warm for her tastes.

Looking back down onto the village Shigemi made note that they had finally saw her standing where she was, as they screamed in fright instantly knowing that she was a demon because no human could have red eyes and white hair. Her beast ravished in their fright making a scowl appear on Shigemi's face although her eyes could never meet the scowl.

Unknown to her, her gaze had been long enough for the villagers to surround her. Petty fools. Her eyes whisked around her surroundings until it rested back onto the growing group of villagers.

"Why are human's such petty fools." She spoke out loud in a voice of cold ice, it was just as her species called for. They had to grow a soul first.

Calmly she brought her hands to circle around her stomach spread far apart enough for something to appear in between. A mirror. Gripping tightly at the mirror in hand, her eyes left one finally glance towards the ground before she spoke one word that sealed their fate, "Come souls."

Rin ran through the forest excitedly feeling the warm grass brush up against her feet, giggles erupting from her mouth.

"You insolent brat! come back here!" The loud screeching of Jaken couldn't go unheard from the girl but she didn't pay attention as she ran towards the opening exit of the forest.

Rin continued to walk out of the forest holding a basket of flowers into her tiny hold, over thirty different flowers collected over all. Rin felt the wind brush up against her, but it didn't remind her of the usual warm breeze it felt more cold causing a shiver to run down her spin. Lord Sesshomaru had always told her not to wonder off and by now she wondered if she should have listened.

No. She shook her head. The cold breeze she felt was lonely just like Sesshomaru when she had met him. Subconsciously Rin wrapped her hands around her small frame, finally knowing what was wrong.

Rin's eyes widened. "How?" Standing at the top of a village building roof was a woman as white as the snow that fell during winter, but yet her eyes were a shocking red. They seemed to gleam beautifully in Rin's eyes as if they were jewels. This woman was beautiful even though she was a demon. Of course demons were normally beautiful. This lady in front of Rin's eyes glowed the brightest.

Slowly the woman's eyes draped around her surrounds until they fell onto Rin. Rin didn't know what to expect but when the beautiful demon jumped down and landed in front of her all she did was smile.


End file.
